Camp
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Bella goes camping with her class for graduation and meets Edward. Lame title and Summary. It gets better, and I'll change the title later when I think of something! Read AN!
1. Do I really have to go?

Ok, I started this story on my laptop a while ago, but when I broke my laptop, it went bye-bye! :'( So, I had to re-write it!)

Alice and Edward are brother and sister, of course. Emmett and Jasper are, of course, Edward's best friends. Bella and Rose are fraternal twins. Ok:

"**Come on guys." I groaned. "This isn't going to work."**

"**Of course it will." Alice said, while Rose was putting the finishing touches on Charlie's signature. "It's not really **_**that**_** hard."**

**You see, there is this big camping trip that Alice and Rose are going on. Our school decided to organize this for us as our graduation present. But as everyone should know, I am clumsy. So I refused to go, but Alice and Rose were forcing me. They'd even gone as far as to forge Charlie's signature. I hadn't asked him, and they weren't mean enough to ask for me. Well, maybe they were…**

"**But what if I don't want to go?" I asked. It was worth a shot.**

"**But you do want to go." Alice said.**

"**Come again?" I asked.**

"**My brother's going to be there. …And he's totally hot!" She said.**

"**W-what?" I choked. "**_**You**_** think that your own brother is hot?!"**

"**Eww. No, that's disgusting!" She screamed. "I just meant that he's totally hot for you. That's all. …It's not like I have a crush on him or something."**

"**Do you?" Rose asked.**

"**When I was five, ok? …If you saw him, you'd think so too! But that's behind us, because I have Jazzy now."**

"**So…to interrupt, what's his name?" I asked.**

"**Edward." She said.**

"**Sexy. I could take that." I joked. Well, maybe it wasn't a joke. "How come I've never met him before." Alice and I had only been friends for about a year, but it's just like we'd known each other our whole lives.**

"**Oh, he's been away at college." She said.**

"**C-college? How old is he?" Wow, college. "What is he getting his degree in?"**

"**He's 20. Um, he's there to become a doctor. …I bet you'll go to him when you're sick, huh?"**

"**Maybe…"**

"**Yeah, go for it. Or else Rose will take him from you." She smiled. Rose, my older sister, was known for stealing all of the guys.**

"**Don't worry, I'll grab him before she does." I vowed.**

"**I have an idea!" She rejoiced. "You guys have to hook up at camp!"**

"**But what if we don't?" I asked.**

"**He's coming back to stay with us for a while."**

"**Oh, well that's good." I said.**

"**Maybe we should get some sleep." Rose suggested.**

"**That's a great idea, Rose!" Alice said. "We can't have bags under our eyes when we hook up with hotties!"**

"**Hotties?" Rose questioned.**

"**Yeah, Bella has Edward, and I have his friend Jasper. You can have his friend Emmett! It's perfect!"**

"**Oh, ok then! Goodnight!" Rose said.**

"**Goodnight!" Alice and I said as one.**

**Ok, what do you think? REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Ooh, who is he?

**Don't own Twilight…..**

I woke up at 11:30, leaving Rose and Alice to sleep until noon. All of our stuff was packed and ready for the trip, all we had to do was get ready. By the time I was ready-showered, dressed, hair and teeth brushed-Rose and Alice were awake. Rose showered while Alice did my makeup, then they switched and Rose re-did my hair; apparently a ponytail wasn't good enough for going to camp.

After they both finished getting ready, we grabbed our bags and headed outside to wait for the bus to come. Alice complained that she should have been able to take her car. "Why can't I?"

I moved my foot back and forth on the driveway's gravel. "I don't know, Al. What are you going to do, sue them?"

"You know what? That's a great idea!" She cheered, clapping her hands.

"Oh no, we've got her started!" Rose joked.

The bright yellow bus pulled up. They took our stuff and added it to the top of the roof, though Alice took some of her stuff in fear of letting it fall off during the trip. We took seats at the back, near Jessica and Angela. The two hour trip was endless, to my surprise. Usually school bus trips took less time, because it was fun to have a field trip instead of school. Like the saying "time always flies when you're having fun." But all the fun of it seemed to stop somewhere along in middle school.

As soon as we got to the camp, which was actually pretty cool, despite what we heard about the school booking a cheap place, we got our cabin assignments and headed over to them to start to unpack. Since there were 100 of us graduating, there were 10 cabins-5 for girls, and 5 for boys. Ten people were assigned to each cabin. One wall of the cabin had 2 bunk beds, the other had 3. There were 2 doors towards the back of the room-the bathroom and the counselor's room. Every cabin had a counselor, so no one could sneak in and say that they were just "retrieving their sweater from a friend". Yeah, it takes an _hour_ to go get your sweater? Really, how dumb do people think adults are? Yeah, scratch that. They are kind of dumb!

"Ok, ladies!" Missy began, trying to get our attention. "You are to meet at the center of camp for the welcome meeting. Everyone follow me." She led us to the most populated part of the camp and we followed her lead on sitting down towards the back.

"Testing." The camp owner, a man who looked to be about maybe 30 or 40 years old, spoke into the microphone, tapping it to hear it's clarity. "Welcome to Camp Oak. I'd like to introduce myself as Mr. Joseph Finn." He raised his voice a little until only few people were still talking. "Now my grandfather bought this camp in the 1960's when it was about to be demolished and turned into a mall." Some really girly audience members let out their "woos!", before being quiet again, mostly from their counselor's hushing them. "It's been in my family ever since then, and when my father decided to put away the scary ghost stories, tent-pitching techniques, and a really mean sloppy Joe recipe, I decided to carry on the family tradition. Like my grandfather said- "Anything that can be done in the city can be done while camping." Of course, he was probably doing mushrooms then and he was so doped up that he didn't know what the hell he was saying. If you tell someone that today, they'd think you were crazy! …Now, I wanna keep this short so you all can enjoy your stay. Remember-have fun, learn something, yeah right…And never try to catch a bear in these forests-there are none." All the jocks seemed angry-they were always trying to prove their manliness. I think I'm going to like Mr. Finn…

We filed out quickly, so that the campers in front of us wouldn't get mad that we were in their way. Missy took us back to our cabin, giving us extra rules about camp. She gave us each a map-in case we ever got lost- and then told us we could hang out until dinner. Today's dinner was early, since there was a welcoming campfire tonight.

After eating a quick dinner, we headed back to the cabin to get changed for the campfire. Missy said that we could change into our pajamas for it, if they weren't too skimpy. Of course, some were, whereas mine were gray aeropostale Capri's and a tank-top from Hollister. Since the campfire was not for another hour, Alice suggested that I go over and meet her brother. She knew that he would be helping out, since he wasn't a student attending camp. He had graduated two years ago and came here for a graduation present (they do it every year), and they loved him so much that they invited him back-for free! Of course, he brought Emmett and Jasper along, though. I was still yet to meet any of them, and I hoped that he would be alone. I would feel too pressured around his friends. I don't understand why guys always have to make jokes.

Before leaving, Alice reminded me that he had black hair. It didn't seem like it would help-a million guys have black hair! I took her instructions, scanning the area for him. There was only one guy, who was just finishing setting up. But he had bronze hair.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"We're not starting for a while, but you can hang out here for a little bit, if you want to."

"Yeah, I think I will." I said.

"Mind any company?" He asked. "It would be useless to walk back to my cabin and then come all the way back here."

"Nope. I'd love some!" Why did I say _that_? Ugh, now I'm doomed. He probably thinks I like him. Well, I do. I mean, he was hot, but Alice will be pissed if I don't meet Edward. Oh well… We waited for the campfire to attract people so we could start.

**Review, please. Who is that guy? I want at least 10 reviews on this before I update next. Tell your friends to spread it faster! =].**

**~Cky297.….**


	3. Let's Go 7th Grade On Their Asses

**Don't own Twilight, any of the songs used, Wii's, x-boxes, Call Of Duty, or Rock Band. Please look up the songs used in here and listen to them, it makes such a difference! Oh, and some of the songs may have different words, because a lot of the songs by Margot and The Nuclear So and So's have multiple versions. Also, some parts in Jasper's songs may be wrong. For the first, I couldn't hear what it says because it was French, and no lyrics sites knew it either. For the second one, I just couldn't tell. Story timee:**

As soon as just about everyone had arrived, the campfire really started. Mr. No-name was immediately dragged aside by his friends, so I went over to one of the other pits to find Alice and Rosalie. I spotted them by Jessica and Angela, so I went over and sat down on Rose's lap.

"You know I hate when you do that." She complained.

"I know." I laughed.

"So, who were you talking to?" Rose continued.

"I don't really know… To be perfectly honest."

"You little slut!" Alice yelled, trying to whisper. "You don't even know his name?"

"Alice!" Okay, I've never really heard that coming from Alice's mouth, but Rose, definitely. She kind of has that locked up, especially for people who don't know her. She really isn't like that. But for anyone who just looks at her, they would think she came here directly from Slutsville, USA.

"What? If Rose was talking to a guy she didn't know, wouldn't we think she is a slut?"

"Al, we already think she is a slut."

"Thank-you." She said jokingly, pushing me off of her lap.

"Ow." I hit the ground with a small 'thump.' "Help me up."

"Sorry, Bella." She reached for my hand and pulled me up, before brushing the dirt off of the back of my pants for me. See, that's what sisters are for.

"So, which one is it?" Alice asked rather impatiently. "I couldn't see, some fat-ass was in our way." She laughed.

"Umm…"I leaned to see around the people who blocked our view. "That one." I pointed.

"Hmm…nice ass." Rose joked. …Or did she? Lol.

"Um, Bella, we are talking about the one in the gray, right?"

"Yeah, Alice, why?" I asked.

"That's Edward. That's my brother." She said.

"But he doesn't have black hair. He has bronze hair." I stated.

"So, he could have dyed it. Look, I think I know my own brother's ass, that is definitely him." She couldn't help but crack a smile, considering the situation. Soon enough, we were all bursting out laughing, receiving a few glares from people around us that easily translated into: "please shut the hell up."

Alice glared at them. There is nothing more threatening than a short person with an attitude.

"Come on, Bella. I'll introduce you guys." She began to drag me by my arm, but the sound of someone tapping a microphone erupted.

"Welcome, campers, to our opening talent show! To get things started, here's the rules. One: no cussing. Two: No sexual themes. Three: We will be going back to our cabins. Please behave, act your age, and have fun!" She sat the microphone securely back into it's holder. No one dared to start until the counselors were far away, and out of hearing-distance.

Jessica was the first one to head up on stage. She put her cd in, adjusted the height of the mic, and began to sing.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

She didn't get any further than the first verse, because people starting booing her bad singing.

"You suck!"

"Take that Lady Gaga shit somewhere else!"

She stuck the microphone back, groaning all the way back to her seat.

Alice tapped me. "Go up there."

I shook my head. "No."

"Come on. You're _way_ better than she is. Remember the 7th grade talent show? Do that song. Come one, Edward likes the same band, and he might sing too."

"Fine." I looked at the ground the whole way there. I climbed up onto the make-shift stage, silently hoping that it would collapse and I wouldn't have to worry about embarrassment.

I placed the cd into the stereo system, pressed 'play', and waited anxiously as I faced my doom.

"I tell tales tall as cliffs.

You've got a lisp.

Kid, those things are hard to miss.

And when you're drunk, you just make love, honey please.

Like you've got somewhere to be.

But I can't bear to hear the things about last year.

I've been up all night, up all night.

And I can't bear to hear the things about last year.

I've been up all night, up all night.

You came well-equipped.

With a gun on your hip.

And poison on your lips.

But when we wake up in our makeup.

We'll be clean 'cause we ain't got nowhere to be.

And I can't talk to you the way I've wanted to.

I've been telling lies, but I'll tell you the truth.

And I can't talk to you the way I've wanted to.

I've been telling lies, but I'll tell you the truth.

Darling, I'm tired.

I should be leaving, leaving.

You know I'm tired.

I should be leaving, leaving tonight.

Darling, I'm tired.

I should be leaving, leaving.

You know I'm tired.

I should be leaving.

Baby, I'm tired.

I should be leaving, leaving.

You know I'm tired.

I should be leaving, leaving alright."

I sighed as soon as I was done, glad that it was over, and that I hadn't been boo-ed off of the stage like Jessica had. I probably looked ridiculous. I had my eyes shut the whole time, and hadn't opened them yet. I peaked; people were actually clapping. I focused on Edward, who was still by his friends, and he smiled at me.

I realized that I should step down, and quickly got off of the stage, leaving the cd in because, if Alice was still correct, it was the cd of her brother's favorite band. He passed me on the way up, smiling at me again. He glanced at me when he must have realized that what he was singing was indeed on the cd, though I'd brought all of their cds anyway.

He started the music, and as soon as it came on, I knew what it was: On a Freezing Chicago Street.

I was back near Alice and Rose again. "You were great!" Alice whispered, not wanting to interrupt her big brother. He still had about 5 seconds left before the instrumental intro was over.

"On a freezing Chicago street we shook.

Your hands were trembling from all those pills you took.

And we got drunk on cheap red wine in a paper cup.

And I was barely awake when you got home.

And climbed yourself into bed wearing cheap perfume.

And Sarah screamed your every breath is a gift.

If you weren't so selfish then you might want to live.

So if your lover should leave don't get too sad.

And don't compose epic poems to win her back.

'Cause when you bird has flown she'll never return home.

Though all your life you'll wait she never will return."

I automatically found myself clapping. Was it because he was so more confident than I was, or was he just good? A little of both. He stepped off of the stage and headed over to where we were. Hey, he forgot my cd. Oh, never mind. His friend-Emmett, he'd told us-was going to use it as well.

"Do you know what he's singing?" I asked.

He shook his head. "But with _his_ mind, it can't be good."

As soon as the music started, we looked at each other. It only had cussing towards the end a few times, but, still, cussing nonetheless.

"I can't believe we got warm by a fire.

Fed with my manuscript, what a nightmare!

But your hands looked so cold, I was feeling ashamed.

So I set them aflame with a lighter.

And I will be calm while you're blowing your stack.

My baby does not want be back.

I can't believe we got stuck in this hole.

This whole party's a bore, what a bummer!

When we finally greet Earth, and we're on our home turf.

I'm going to throw such a beautiful rager.

And I will have fun while you're being a drag.

My baby does not want me back.

And I'm flying around head over heels.

Yet somehow…

Fire, fire, everywhere.

What the fuck is going on?

What the fuck is going on?

Fire, fire, everywhere.

What the fuck is going on?

What the fuck is going on?

And I will be calm while you're blowing your stack.

My baby does not want me back.

And I'm flying around head over heels…"

He smirked, hopping off the stage. Next, Mike, Eric, and Tyler sang a Justin Bieber song. If I got it right, apparently Mike forced them into it. It was hilarious! They each sang one "baby" and they said the "oh" together. It was adorable, if you really think about it.

Few others went, though only one or two were actually good. (Or at least worth listening to.)

Japer, Edward's other friend, went up to sing. He was also a Margot fan. From what I'd heard from Edward, Jasper was a really sensitive guy.

"My paper cat.

Has covered my skin.

In chills.

My basement home.

Has made me as cold.

As ice.

So, meow meow, echante moi.

Meow meow meow meow meow miha.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

My island home.

Is gonna be mine.

Quite soon.

And your concrete mouth.

Is spewing that filth.

Again.

So, walk in, shivering.

Paws dried up.

From wondering.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

My glass-eyed pet.

Is purring while blind.

I'm blind.

That sweet old man.

Is gonna be your.

Best friend.

So, wash your paws.

Alley cat.

Once you're dead.

You can't come back.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow."

Everyone was cracking up just because he kept saying "meow". Alice cheered the loudest, though, because she secretly (but no so secretly) crushed on him. "Encore!" She shouted, hoping that he couldn't tell it was her.

He smiled. "Okay, another." He switched the song, and the opening music fit his apparent "sensitive-guy" personality. He probably sang PaperKitten Nightmare to warm the crowd up a little. To make them laugh a little with him, so he could be sure that his other side, the more sensitive one, would be accepted, as he sang Quiet As A Mouse.

"Tourists rob you of your home.

In sunken boats.

And you can hide.

Quiet as a mouse.

But they'll find you out. And she asked me why have you felt.

So down and out.

You can stay with me at my house.

When I woke, my back was broke from lying on the floor.

Sunlight poured through all the cracks in my front door.

Wake up, you've got a lot of things to do.

Wake up, the sun is rising without you.

Tourists robbed me of my child.

They smoked him out.

He was draft dogin some war.

Till they found him out.

And he came home late in the night.

To his mom and me.

And he said times, they gotta change.

But so do we.

When I woke, I was alive in somebody's room.

I felt life and love and hope infesting my bones.

Wake up, you've got a lot of things to do.

Wake up, the sun is rising without you.

When I woke, my body was dying all over the floor.

I felt apathy and hate infesting my bones.

Wake up, you've got a lot of things to do.

Wake up, the sun is rising without you."

He set the mic back into it's holder, grabbed the cd from the stereo, and joined the rest of us.

Not many other people went up to perform. He handed me my cd, thanked me for being able to use it, and I returned it to it's proper case.

"That was great, Jas." Emmett said to Jasper.

"Thanks. You too, Em." He chuckled. "All of you guys were great."

"Thanks." Edward and I said at the same time. We both giggled.

"How about you go up, Al?" Edward asked.

"Um, how about no? Look, I promise-Rose and I will go up next time."

"You said what now?" Rose asked. She could sing, but she was a little nervous, which was hard to believe.

"Who's your friend?" Emmett asked Alice. Apparently, he'd met Alice before.

"Rose." She said, right away, knowing that he was talking about her.

"Who's your other friend?" Edward butted in.

"Bella, Rose's little sister."

"_Little_ sister?" He asked, confused.

"We're twins. Fraternal twins." I clarified.

"Oh. That's cool." He smiled.

Why does he keep smiling? Was he just a friendly person? Did he just want to make a good first impression? What was it?

"So, you guys wanna go hang back at the lounge, or something?" Alice offered. There was a lounge near the cabins, but we didn't really know if we were allowed to go there at night.

"Wont we get busted? …Sweet!" Emmett grinned.

"No, dumbass. It's only 9:30." Rose said.

"I like this one, keep her around." He grabbed her arm, towing her off towards the lounge, as we all followed.

"So, Ed, how has college life been for you?" Alice asked.

"Total shit." He laughed. "Kidding. It was better than last year. I have some online classes, so I don't have to worry about those. The only thing I'm worried about is the exams. With Jas and Em as roommates, I can't concentrate on what I'm doing. Half of my classes are online, and unless dad wants to hear that I'll be using the rest of the tuition he sends me to get a hottub, I need to get my ass on a roll."

"Stop complaining, college cant be that hard."

"Al, you're a high school _kid_. College is for _mature adults_." He said.

"Mature adults, huh?" She asked. "Then why do you still need to-"

"-Enough." He interrupted.

"But."

"Enough." He growled, lowly. "Just leave it." Is it just me, or was he getting a little embarrassed?

We had arrived at the lounge now. Emmett was already starting up the x-box they had. Rose turned on the Wii. They had a bunch of systems and games, so we would probably be busy for a while. Emmett and Jasper played each other in Call Of Duty, while Alice, Rose, Edward, and I played Rock Band. Edward sang, I played bass, Alice was on the drums, and Rosalie played the guitar. For most of the songs, we got a really great score, except for when blue got jammed, and Alice had to save me with her long note-streaks. It was really funny when Alice chose a really girly song, causing Edward's perfect score at singing to come out as a really girly voice. The Pink Eskimos rocked overall, so it was good. Yes, Pink Eskimos was Alice's idea. Go figure…

Rose and Jasper switched sometime around 10:45, adding Jasper to the band as our lead guitarist. Alice changed the band's name to The Pink Eskimos Plus One Blond Dude.

We powered off the systems and tiptoed out of the lounge at 11:15, quickly making it back to our cabins. It was a good thing that Missy was a heavy sleeper.

I wasn't quite tired yet, so I listened to my iPod for a little while, instantly falling asleep as On A Freezing Chicago Street came on…

**Okay, how was it? Please review. Yeah, Tiffani, I finally got it up! Lol, you better review! Lol, I'll get you at school, if you don't! No, I won't remember then, lol. Lol, let's celebrate, it was the longest chapter so far! =].**

**K, it's 11:19, gonna post this, then up to bed. Well, I'll work on my other new story, then to bed. :).**


	4. Going a little crazy there?

**K, an update! Lol. I might start doing little quotes and a play list for this story and other stories. I hope I don't run out of songs to list. Lol. These songs may or may **_**not**_** have anything to do with the story, I may have just listened to them while writing this.**

**This chapter's songs are: "You're All I Have" and "Chasing Cars", both by Snow Patrol. Go listen to them. Also, the songs from the previous chapter are: "As Tall As Cliffs" , "On A Freezing Chicago Street". "O' What A Nightmare!", "PaperKitten Nightmare", and "Quiet As A Mouse", all by Margot and The Nuclear So and So's. Listen to them too! The songs in this chapter are: "Modern Mystery" and "You Could Write A Book" by Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltsin, aka SSLYBY.**

**K, the quote is from an Eclipse parody I found a few days ago.**

**Charlie: "When did Bella turn into a slutty, slutty little whore."**

Since it was _our_ graduation present, we did get free days, as promised. Otherwise it would just be…camp. Of course, there would be activities set up everyday for us to take part in. Today, Alice had suggested that we go play volleyball. I'd agreed, even though I was terrible at sports.

The court was opened at 7am, and was available for use until 3:30pm, so Alice didn't wake us up too early: 8:30. After getting up, she changed into what she called her "sporty-chick" outfit, which consisted of short-shorts, a short-sleeved t-shirt, and knee-length socks with a pink stripe on them, and then handed Rose and I our outfits. They were identical to her's, accept Rose's socks had purple on them, and mine had blue. Damn Alice and all of her matching clothes! Yeah, it was cute, but only for babies or twins. Mostly twin _babies_, though. I mean, come on, I know parents love to dress their kids alike, but they've got to be on their own sometime…

Despite the matching outfits, our hairstyles were different. Alice had said that it would be the distinguishable difference between the three of us. Sounds like a bunch of bullshit that spells out: WE STILL LOOK THE SAME! Alice combed her hair out like how she usually did. Rose gave herself a side ponytail. Lastly, they had given me side-braids. Yeah, it made you seem cuter and innocent, but, really, why did they give me braids? Couldn't they have just let me wear my hair straight out like always?

By the time we'd gotten to the court, someone was already using it-Edward and his friends.

"Get off the court, bitch." Alice danced onto the court, slapping the ball casually out of her brother's hands.

"What the fuck, Al? It was game point." Edward complained, turning to Jasper for help to "stand their ground" and keep their territory, or in this case, use of the court. Jasper had an irritated look on his face. However, across the court, Emmett was howling with laughter. "Woo-Hoo! I win."

"Doesn't count, Em. It was an interruption." Jasper retaliated.

"That's an awfully fancy way of saying you're a sore loser." He smiled at the look he'd put on Jasper's face. "And besides, I thought we weren't playing the 'chick-way'."

"'_Chick_-way'?" Rose asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we all know how you girls can be. You always have to win at everything. If you miss the ball, you always have to have a do-over. _Oh, that was a foul, I get to go again!_" His imitation of a girl's voice was hilarious, you had to admit it. But Rose still wasn't giving in.

"Hey, Al. How about we give them something to talk about?"

"Ha! You aren't seriously thinking you could last even one serve with us?" Emmett and his cocky ass self better watch what he says. When Alice and Rose want something, they get it, and they get it good. "You're _on_! We'll play to 20."

Emmett headed over to his side of the court to join his teammates, while Rose and I joined Alice on our side. I was on the left, with Emmett opposite from me. Alice was in the middle, up against her brother. And Jasper and Rose were set up as the first servers.

"Here, we'll let you girls start." He rolled the ball under the net. Just before Rose served, if you listened, you could hear Jasper whisper, under his breath, "You're gonna need all the help you can get."

I could almost hear Rose's brain snap into defense, as she sent the ball flying over to Emmett, who was shocked that it had reached him. He quickly backed up and bumped the ball so that it came back over the net in time for us not to gain a point. Alice hit it back, followed by a sharp return, courtesy of Edward.

"That's one." Edward said. "Someone keep count. No cheating."

It wasn't long before it was my turn to serve. The score was already 3-2, in favor of the boys' team. I stepped forward, getting ready to release the ball with a hit from my fist. I'd really thought it had gone somewhere. I frantically looked around when I didn't hear it hit the ground. _Did it go out of the court_? _Did it even go anywhere, or did it land right in front of me_? I looked in all four directions; no sign of the ball. Alice pointed up. Great, the ball was stuck in a tree.

The boys chuckled, before Emmett picked up a stick and threw it at the branches. A few more throws and the ball had come down, onto my head, which I think he'd done purposely. I'd forgotten that since I messed my serve up, I couldn't go again.

"Ah-hmm." Emmett cleared his throat. "It's our serve."

"Right." I rolled the ball to him. The next few serves came to me, which I believed was done purposely, again. Another serve had gone awry. I didn't try, so of course it wouldn't make it over the net. The only problem with the first serve was _where_ I'd hit it. I had enough force, all I needed was a target to focus on so I could have something to aim for. But since when had I ever had good aim? I hit it lighter, anyway, fearing that I would hit it too far. I opened my eyes in time to see the ball drop in front of the net, _our_ net. Okay, maybe that was a little too gentle. I'll try again next time. By the time it was my turn to serve again, I still hadn't had any idea of how I was going to do this. I held the ball out in front of me, balled my fist, and prepared to swing. I looked across the court because something had caught my eye. Edward was pretending to serve, so he could demonstrate for me how it was properly done. He moved his fist towards the imaginary ball in light, swift movements, almost touching the ball. I repeated his process. Apparently, it wasn't all about hitting it hard. All you had to do was "tap" it. And it worked; the ball landed by Jasper, which he quickly returned. Rose hit it back, followed by Emmett, then _me_. I actually hit it back, for once. _I hit the ball_! I'd hit it a little harder this time, in Edward's direction. It was close to the edge, almost to the foul-line. He moved his arm to hit it, not quite making it.

"Yay!" I cheered, clapping my hands. Oh no, I've been spending a little too much time around Alice. I looked over to the guys' side, resulting in Emmett's complaining. Edward flashed me a smile, and it was then that I knew he had missed it on purpose. It was nice, but they were far ahead of us. I don't think he'd cheat to let us win that many times, especially being un-noticed by Emmett or Jasper.

By the time the game was over, the score was 20-6. Jasper, being a good sport, had suggested that we all do that stupid line thing where you had to high-five everyone. Emmett slapped our hands extra hard, Jasper tapped it firmly, and Edward had left his hand in mine a little too long for it to be considered a high-five. Good thing we were at the ends, otherwise someone would have noticed.

"So, how about another game?" Jasper asked.

"No way, dude. It's too hot." Edward said. Even though they didn't have to try as much, with us being an easy match, they still gave it their all, resulting in all the sweat loss, which was just gross. They each took their shirts off, tossing them over and onto a bench. My breath caught in my throat. Boy, was he _built_! They all were, in fact. Though I'd expected it from Emmett, with all of his cockiness, he had to have something to supply his big ego.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna head over to the lounge and play some X-Box. You in, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah."

"Ed?" Emmett looked at him.

"Nah, I'll catch up later."

"Ok, see ya." They headed off.

"You wanna come hang back at our cabin?" Alice suggested.

He shook his head. "I'm good. Maybe later."

"Well, we're going swimming. Come on, Bella."

"You don't have to force her." He looked at me. "Do you actually want to go swimming with them?"

"N-no." I said.

"See, exactly. Maybe we should stick together, we're always being deceived into their plots." He motioned for me to join him. I walked over to where he was.

"Maybe he's right, Al. I don't like being your little puppy."

"Okay… I'll see you guys later then?"

I nodded. "Yeah." They left. "And then there were two." She was probably only happy because Edward and I could spend some "bonding-time" together. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, maybe I could teach you how to serve." He offered. "The _right_ way."

"Deal." I agreed. "Just don't blame me if you get injured. I'm harmful to everyone."

* * *

"Do you think they're ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?" Alice asked.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, just some thoughts…"

A few seconds later, Alice was happy with thought. "Wanna spy?"

Rose sighed. _There was no stopping Alice when she got started_. "Sure."

They got out of the lake, dried off, and headed towards the volleyball court. They stood a good deal close to the court, but didn't want to risk being seen. Edward was standing behind Bella. His hand was cupped over hers, so he was obviously teaching her how to serve. They served together a few times, before she went solo. She made it close to the net the first time, but after a few more tries, she managed to make it into the other court. Of course Alice and Rosalie knew not to just walk over there. Otherwise, Bella would know they had spied. Rose pulled out her cell phone and dialed her sister's number.

* * *

"Sorry." Bella apologized. She pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hey, Rose."

"Alice and I are done swimming, meet us back at the cabin after you're done with Edward."

"Okay. Bye, Rose."

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Rose and Alice wanted me to meet them back at the cabin when I'm done with you." As soon as she said it, she realized how awkward it had sounded. "I _meant_ when _we're_ done." Ugh, that sounded even worse.

"I think I got it." He smiled. "And besides, don't they know that you would go back to your cabin anyway? Where else are you gonna go? It's _camp_. …Unless you'd much rather come back to my cabin with me. If I know Alice like I think I do, she'll be torturing you with make-overs."

"Yup. That's Alice, all right." She laughed. "You have your own cabin?"

"Well, it's not exactly _my_ cabin. I share it with Emmett and Jasper, and a few other's who decided to come back. They stuck us in an un-used counselor's cabin, so it's got more room, though."

"Oh, that's cool. Do you know anyone who came back?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few people who were in my class at Forks." He reached for his shirt that sat on the bench outside of the court. Up until now, she'd forgotten he'd had it off. Even when he was right behind her when they were serving. Maybe she'd just gotten used to it? No, she would surely never get used to _that_. She probably just became un-aware of the fact because she felt safe with him. "So, shall we?" He chuckled, sticking his arm out.

She locked her arm in his. "Yes, we shall." The two walked arm-in-arm all the way to his cabin. No one was in it. Everyone else (Emmett, Jasper, and his other cabin-mates : Kyle, Adam, and Seth) was probably at the lounge.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she noticed cds on a little shelf in the corner near one of the beds, which wasn't a bunk, but, hey, it _was_ normally a counselor's cabin.

"Whoa, going a little crazy there?" She asked. "It's only two weeks?"

"I love music." Was his excuse. "I'm surprised I could bring _that_ much, what with the tiny shelf they provide us campers with. …So, you wanna listen to something?"

"Sure." She got up and headed over to look through the albums. "_Brand New_? I thought no one hear would like them. Wow, you even have SSLYBY? No one I know has ever even heard of them. Except Rose when she says I "play out" their cds non-stop." She giggled.

"So…Pershing, anyone?" He took the cd out of the case, and put it into the dvd player. Wow, the counselor's cabin was _much_ nicer than the regular cabin's. But this cabin was probably the senior counselor's. Missy and all the rest of the counselor's for this summer were junior counselors.

He selected the 'play' button, and the opening music for Modern Mystery came on. I couldn't help but hum to the rhythm, or sing a few parts.

"It's a pointless, small place on a map in outer space.

Every second, everyday you're gone.

I've got a job that I can't keep working on.

Yeah.

I think you are so annoying.

That's why you get so disappointing.

I swear you are so important.

Nothing you do is pointless.

Yeah.

There is no modern mystery.

No mystic cords of memory.

There is no modern mystery.

We're making up our history.

Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa.

Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa.

And I'm so glad I don't here you say no.

I'm so glad I don't here you say no.

You could really put me in my place.

On a map in outer space.

You've got a real cool constitution, and it's a come-on.

But it's not an illusion.

Yeah.

There is no modern mystery.

No mystic cords of memory.

There is no modern mystery.

We're making up our history.

There is no modern mystery (ooh).

No mystic cords of memory (ooh).

There is no modern mystery (ooh).

We're making up our history (ooh).

There is no modern mystery.

No in-between ancestry.

I didn't mean to hurt ya.

Thought I was done.

But I heard ya.

There is no modern mystery (ooh).

No mystic cords of memory (ooh).

There is no modern mystery (ooh).

We're making up our history (ooh).

Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa.

Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa, Whoa-oowhoa.

Whoa-oowhoa.

And we may fight with each other's shadows.

But I'm so glad I don't hear you say no.

Yeah.

I'm so glad I don't hear you say no.

I'm so glad I don't hear you say no."

"Anything else before we switch to a different cd?" He asked.

"Track 8." She said, looking at the back of the cd case.

"Aaah. Aaah. Aaah. Aaah.

How'd you get so smart?

Waxing candles, and burning cobwebs.

I guess you broke my heart.

But then sometimes I think that's all it's there for.

Oooh, Oooh.

And it's goodnight to the sunlight.

Tell the fruit trees.

I'm alright.

We need to proof-read.

Until the publisher agrees.

That you could write a novel.

Tonight.

When you get that look.

It let's me know that you're really thinking.

About to read your book.

But first I think I need to learn how to read you.

Oooh, Oooh.

And it's good night to the sunlight.

Tell the fruit trees.

I'm alright.

We need to proof-read.

Until the publisher agrees.

That you could write a novel.

You could write a novel.

You could write a novel.

Tonight.

Whoa-oowhoa.

Whoa-oowhoa.

Tonight."

Listening to the songs, she felt a bit odd. Considering that the songs sounded like love songs, to her. But she couldn't complain. She was hanging out with the hottest boy at camp. Wow, she sounded like a middle-school-er.

**SORRY! Had to end it a little early because I couldn't think. Okay, I'm going to post a new chapter for every story I wanted to finish, which might be like 5+ stories. Then, I want to post my new stories. That way I can do summer work and leave you guys with at least something.**

**Ps. Bella wasn't singing that song. It was just in quotes because they were listening it and I didn't want to confuse it with anything else.**


End file.
